


The All Star Games

by orphan_account



Series: Patrick's Bucket List [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NHL All Stars, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Unnegotiated Kink, asg2017, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick has his sex bucket list. The All Star Games are the perfect time to check off Tyler Seguin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday tribute to Tyler! Happy birthday boi!

Tyler’s known as a flirt across the entire NHL. His reputation in bed, is also known across the entire NHL. Unfortunately, Patrick does not know it firsthand. He’s hoping to remedy that during the All-Star Games this year. 

Jon groans when Pat tells him his plan, their first night in LA.

“That’s awful, Pat. I can’t believe you even like him.”

“Well, not all of us swing for the same team, bud. You can have a hot broad on your arm but I can’t?” Pat asks.

“It… it just doesn’t seem like a good idea to go after, Seguin.”

“Why? Because of his reputation? I don’t really care, Jon.”

“I know and that’s what worries me,” Jon sighs. 

Pat rolls his eyes. “Okay, never coming to you about my sex life again.” He turns and walks back to his own hotel room.

“Thanks! Really appreciate it, Pat!” Jon calls down the hallway.

Pat flips him off as he opens his door. 

It’s a nice change to have his own room. He and Jon usually share on roadies, still. The All-Star Games are different. All the guys have their own rooms. Some have girlfriends, wives, and/or kids with them. It’s a fun event, and Pat loves having a room to himself. It means he can pick up on his own terms, and doesn’t have to sexile Jon. And, it’s really going to come in handy this time.

Pat starts by getting friendly with Segs early on. He hangs out with him during the NHL 100 announcement. They sit next to each other and hang around the food together, chatting it up. They’re generally pretty good friends anyway. This is nothing special. 

Tyler invites Pat out for drinks with the guys. Pat, obviously, says yes. They go out clubbing, which Pat hasn’t done in a long ass time. Bars, sure. Clubs, it hasn’t been his scene since the court case. He just doesn’t want to get involved in something like that again. 

“You look stiff!” Tyler shouts over the music, when they get inside.

“Haven’t been in a club in a while!” Pat shouts back.

Tyler chuckles. Pat sees more than hears it. Tyler takes his wrist and drags him to the bar. Tyler orders something Pat can’t hear over the music. “Here.” He thrusts a shot glass into Pat’s hand. 

“We’re here to have a fun weekend!” Tyler yells, then downs his own shot. 

Pat nods and dumps the liquor down his throat. It burns in the best way. By the time he’s setting the glass down on the bar top, Tyler is handing him another. He doesn’t want to get absolutely hammered with media in the morning and the skill competition in the afternoon, but one shot is definitely not enough to get him lose. So, the second shot makes its way down Pat’s throat.

“Dance floor?” Tyler suggests.

Pat just nods and follows Tyler closer to the music and pulsing lights. It’s a little awkward at first, but then the alcohol really starts to take its toll. Pat’s hips start rolling and before he knows it, he’s lost his shirt and he’s rolling his hips down onto Tyler’s. It just feels so good, to roll with the music, to feel Tyler’s skin against his own. It’s intoxicating. He can feel Tyler’s breath by his ear. He is actually a lot shorter than Tyler, not that he’ll ever admit that out loud. It feels so good to feel surrounded. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time. He’s glad he’s feeling this with Tyler.

“Okay, okay,” Tyler pants. “We should… we should probably head back.”

Pat nods. “Yeah… we have… that…”

Tyler nods. They head off the dance floor, both still without shirts. Walking behind Tyler, Pat notices their shirts in his back pockets. He grabs his and slides into it. They get a cab together back to the hotel. Neither says anything about the way they were dancing or how it was making Pat feel.

The next day at the All Star Games is exciting and overwhelming all at the same time. There’s so much going on. Patrick is lead from interview to interview. He brushes kids hands as he passes, smiling at the excitement on their faces. 

It’s not until he gets to the locker room does he see Tyler again. His stall is next to all the Hawks guys and Tyler is across the room from him. He tries to not let it make him sad. He is a little upset though. He had definitely wanted to sit by Seggy. But, he makes eye contact with Tyler from across the room.

Tyler smiles and wiggles his eyebrows a little, getting Pat to chuckle. Jon gives him a look that Pat doesn’t respond to. They are called out onto the ice one by one. Pat hangs by Tyler for a while.

“Good to be back?” Tyler asks.

Pat wiggles his shoulders. “Not sure. It’s always a lot of fun, but it’s also nice to have a break.”

Tyler nods. “That’s for sure.”

“You guys have been looking pretty good this season.”

“What are you talking about? Did you see the Jamie stick breaking situation?” Tyler gawks.

Pat chuckles. “Yeah, I did. That doesn’t mean it’s a lost cause. You guys still have hope. You’ve got a lot good happening for you. You just need to capitalize.”

Tyler groans. “I don’t need your advice, old man.”

Pat puts a hand over his heart as if wounded. 

Tyler laughs. Pat likes Tyler’s laugh a lot.

 

Pat is hanging by Tyler again, on the ice. (Proximity is key.) He’s not really paying attention to what Tyler’s saying. He’s more focused on those lips. He swipes his tongue over his own lips. Those lips that he wants to kiss, to devour. Those lips he wants… whoa. Not here. Not on the ice. 

“Wanna fuck?” Tyler says.

It catches Patrick off guard. It must show, because Tyler looks down blushing.

Pat pulls himself together and says, “Well, yeah, but man you can’t say things like that out of the blue.”

Tyler scowls at him. “You just weren’t paying attention.”

For a split second, Pat thought that he read the entire situation wrong. Did Tyler not really mean it? Was he just trying to get Pat’s attention. Then, he sees Tyler’s smirk, his tongue poking out on the side of his mouth.

“Fuck you.” Pat punches Tyler lightly in the shoulder. 

“Try the other way around.”

It makes Pat shudder just to think about it. 

 

When the skill competition is finally over, Pat goes back to change for the night out. A lot of the guys are going to a club down the road. Tyler and Pat plan on joining, then doing their own things for a while. They have the second game, so they have a little extra time. 

There’s a huge group headed over, almost all from the Central Division. Pat smiles a little at Mackinnon. He’s finally old enough to drink at these things, and he looks pumped. 

The club is already pumping and it’s only like seven o’clock.  
Pat sits next to Tyler in a booth while they order food a drinks before it’s time for the fun. They chat as best they can over the music, but all Pat knows is the feel of Tyler’s hand on his thigh and the press of their shoulders in the cramped space. It feels really, really good. Tyler’s muscles are lean and defined, with almost no fat at all. He thinks about what Tyler said earlier, and it gets him shuddering again. The fact that he wants Pat to fuck him, it does things okay. 

Finally, the food gets there. Pat can think again because Tyler has to take his hand off of Pat to eat. They devour their food quickly, like all hockey players. Then, Tyler’s hand on his wrist is pulling him to the bar. Pat doesn’t hear what he orders, but drinks it when it gets there. It goes down easy, and makes him warm from his stomach out. 

All Pat’s really aware of it Tyler next to him and the taste of the alcohol. 

“You want another, or shots?” Tyler shouts.

“Shots!” Pat shouts back. He puts his empty glass on the bar top, and the bar tenders pour them three shots each.

They go shot for shot until all the glasses are empty. 

Pat is pleasantly drunk, and ready to dance. He pulls Tyler out on the dance floor. Tyler’s pretty drunk too, so it’s all good. They start dancing just near each other, but it doesn’t take long for Pat’s back to be plastered to Tyler’s front. As much as Tyler has said he’s a bottom, this feels way different to Pat. He’s cool with whatever as long as this is something he checks off his list. 

Tyler’s breath his hot against his neck. It’s making Pat dizzy. Or maybe it’s the dancing. Well, it probably the alcohol, but he doesn’t really care what it is. He’s beyond ready to head back to one room or another. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Patrick pants.

Tyler nods. “I… I like that idea.”

They stumble off the dance floor, and bid the guys that are still around good night. Patrick doesn’t even care if it looks suspicious that they’re leaving together. 

The night air feels good. Pat felt over heated in that club. They laugh as they trip over one another. 

The walk back isn’t very far, only a block or so, but Pat swears it took forever. The ride up the elevator seems even longer. They get caught with Sid, so there can be no shenanigans in the elevator. Tyler’s hand is creeping down Pat’s back, and Pat’s sure he’s going to get a hand in his pants before Sid gets off the elevator. 

Sid looks up from his phone when the elevator hits his floor. He glances at them before saying, “Be safe boys,” as he walks out.

Pat manages not to laugh, at least until the doors close. Then, he breaks out laughing. He’s cut off when Tyler gets a hand down his pants and squeezes Pat’s ass cheek. T makes Pat gasp at the feel. Fuck, it’s good. Then, two seconds later, the elevator doors open on Pat’s floor. They quickly get out and down the hall. 

If Pat struggles to get the keycard out to let them in, it’s because Tyler is pressed against his back nipping at his ears and neck. They do make it in and Tyler slams him on the door. At least Pat knows it’s shut. Tyler kisses him like it’s the last thing he’s going to do, and Pat loves it. He kisses back just as fiercely. He gets his hands under the waist band of Tyler’s jeans to cup the ass. 

“Bed, bed,” Tyler says into Pat’s mouth.

Pat nips at Tyler’s bottom lip as they relocate. Pat pushes Tyler down onto the mattress and takes a second to look. Tyler looks completely debauched. His hair is a mess where Pat got a hand in it. His lips are red and swelling. His face is turning a beautiful shade of pink. His jeans are hanging open. Somehow Pat missed that, but he sure isn’t missing it now.

“You done looking?” Tyler asks, a little smug.

“For now,” Pat shrugs. He quickly sheds his shirt. Tyler follows his example. Pat drops so he’s on his forearms over Tyler. “You like this?” he asks, voice low and rumbling in his chest.

Tyler’s panting and nodding and thrusting his hips up all at the same time. Pat keeps himself controlled enough to kiss Tyler lightly, pulling away when Tyler goes in for more. Tyler whines, giving Pat a questioning look. 

“You wanted to be fucked?”

Tyler nods pathetically, really.

“Well, we’re going to do it my way, understand?”

 

Tyler nods quickly. Pat leaves another chaste kiss just underneath Tyler’s ear. He kisses softly down Tyler’s neck. He nips the collar bone. Tyler whines and thrusts up. Pat smirks, liking the reactions he can pull from Tyler. He sucks a deep bruise into Tyler’s chest muscle. It gets Tyler writhing beneath him, so Pat settles his hips on Tyler’s to get him to settle. 

Tyler whines. His hands find their way into Patrick’s hair. Pat doesn’t mind, even when Tyler starts to pull. He likes the feel, and if that’s what it takes for Tyler to stay still, he’ll take it. 

Pat takes Tyler’s nipple between his teeth, just to see how he’ll react. Tyler gasps and his hips hitch under Pat. “Fuck, Kaner. Holy shit,” he pants. 

“I like the sound of that,” Pat murmurs. He gets his teeth back on the nipple and sucks a little bit. 

“Shit, Kaner.” 

Pat licks over the rosy bud before moving on. He runs his tongue along Tyler’s abs. Man, is that fantastic. He’s finally met with the waistband of Tyler’s jeans, and they are unfortunately in the way. Pat kisses the bulge in Tyler’s boxers before getting a hold on the back of his jeans and pulling. Tyler yelps as Patrick gets rid of his jeans quickly. 

“Jesus, you wanna slow down there Kane?” he mumbles. 

“No, and I don’t think you want me to either.” Pat takes Tyler’s dick in his mouth as soon as he finishes his sentence. Tyler gasps and his hips hitch. Pat gets an arm over them as he bobs over Ty’s dick. He gets it fully hard before pulling off and wiping his mouth. 

He watches Tyler’s Adam’s Apple bob. His eyes are closed and his head is smushed in the pillow. “How you like?”

Tyler gives a slight nod and thumbs up. Pat always knew he was good at blow jobs. This feels good to have it confirmed by Tyler Seguin. Pat gets up and rummages around in his suitcase to find lube and a condom.

“You gonna get naked anytime soon?” Tyler mumbles from the bed. 

Pat turns around and looks Tyler in the eye and he quickly strips himself of his pants. His dick hits his stomach making an obscene noise and splattering him with precome. Tyler’s eyes are wide, taking everything in. It goes to Pat’s head a little. He kneewalks up the bed to he’s positioned over Tyler’s hips. He sets the condom aside for now. He keeps eye contact with Tyler as he opens the bottle of lube. Tyler’s eyes flick down at the sound of the snap of the lid. 

Pat watches Tyler’s face as he warms up some lube. Tyler’s eyes never leave Pat’s fingers. Pat licks his lips looking at Tyler’s ass. He has a nice ass. It’s not like Sid’s holy grail of asses, but it’s pretty good. He pulls at the cheeks, listening to Tyler whine. It’s a nice feeling, knowing that he did that to Tyler. It’s a really good ego boost. He pushes a finger against the ring of muscle. Tyler whines and pushes into it. Pat pulls his finger away so it’s still just resting against his hole. Tyler’s stomach quivers as he tries to stay still, as he tries to take full breathes, as he looks at where Pat is touching him. Pat likes that. 

 

He finally pushes his finger to the first knuckle past Tyler’s ring. The way it gives so easily, Pat knows he can take more. 

“Please, Kaner. Fuck.” He groans as Pat slowly slides two fingers in. They aren’t as wet as Pat would like, but Tyler seems to eat them right up.

“Shit, Segs. Look at you. You’re just taking my fingers to good. So easy for me. Shit.”

Tyler groans, and shifts. 

“You want more?” Pat asks.

“Yes! Fuck, Pat!”

Pat likes that, likes that Tyler’s using his first name. He gently slides his fingers out which Tyler moans at. He lubes up four fingers, but only give Tyler three at first. “Shit, Segs. Look at that. Look at how good you open for me. So hot.”

Tyler groans and tries to grind down on Pat’s fingers. Pat reaches up a tweaks Tyler’s nipple to get him to behave. Tyler gasps, but settles. That is, until Pat twitches his fingers inside him and hits his prostate. Tyler lets out a gasp before trying to get Pat to get him there again.

Pat smacks his thigh lightly. “I thought we’d agreed to do this my way.”

Tyler grumbles, but quits moving. His stomach is heaving like he just double shifted. 

“You want more?” 

Tyler nods immediately. Pat quickly gets his pink in there with the rest of his fingers, watching mesmerized as they come in and out of Tyler’s body. It looks so hot. He has to grab the base of dick to get from coming right there. 

He slips his fingers out and fumbles around for the condom. Tyler whimpers, waiting patiently for Pat to get back inside him. Pat rolls the condom down and lines himself up. Tyler is plenty wet and open from the stretching Pat gave him.

“Please, Pat,” Tyler whines.

Pat nods and slides in slowly, savoring every inch. He leans over Tyler, panting when he’s sheathed. He nips Tyler’s lips, and they’re making out. It’s hasty and sloppy, completely driven by the pleasure each is feeling. Pat starts to rock inside Tyler as they kiss. It becomes frantic, quickly. Tyler is panting into Pat’s mouth, no longer kissing. They breathe each other’s air as Pat fucks into Tyler. Ty gets a hand between they and starts to jerk himself off dry and fast. 

It doesn’t take Tyler long to come after that. Pat had worked him up good. Pat can feel the burst of heat as he splatters both chests. He’s whining in afterglow as Pat pushes deeper and deeper until he can come hard inside. He collapses on Tyler’s chest, smearing the come between them. 

It takes a minute, but Pat does roll of Tyler. He strips the condom and ties it, letting it land on the floor. He feels like he could fall asleep. He’s so exhausted, but he feels so great, so perfect. He knows it’s the afterglow, but he’s happy to bathe in it while he can. 

He cracks an eye when the mattress shifts. Tyler disappears into the bathroom. He comes out a moment later, dick hanging limp between his thighs, stomach mostly free of come. He pulls on his boxers and jeans, then slides on a sweatshirt. He kisses Pat lightly on the lips before he takes off.

It takes maybe ten minutes for Pat to realize Tyler walked out wearing a Hawks sweatshirt with his name on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! You can find my Tumblr [here](http://hockeymylovemylife.tumblr.com/%22)!


End file.
